The present invention pertains to the field of isotope detection.
The use of isotopes as tracers is wide spread in medicine and geophysics, but measurements are made with a mass spectrometer or by gas chromatography. These batch type measurements are made by highly skilled technicians in a laboratory and require a considerable length of time to complete. A portable instrument giving a direct reading and virtually instantaneous response would be desired.